Godzilla Monster War!
by Gojira Geek
Summary: Godzilla will fight monsters of his past and the ghost of Destroyah and the fate of the world is in Godzilla's claws
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Monster Attacks

One day an American submarine was in the Pacific Ocean when a crew member shouted "Captain, there's a fast moving blip on radar. It's huge!"

Then the captain said "Fire at will!" Suddenly the submarine was blown up and nuclear energy was all over the place. In Japan the Japanese knew what did it, who did it, and that it wasn't them. America was ticked off they thought Japan did it.

Japan set up a counter G method to protect it from a monster only known as

GODZILLA!

Godzilla is a huge dinosaur thought to be mutated by nuclear testing in 1945. Godzilla first appeared in 1954 destroying Tokyo finally killed by a man named Dr. Serizawa. Who killed himself to prevent himself to prevent a weapon called the oxygen destroyer from being ever used again for a weapon like that could destroy the whole world. Dr. Serizawa was very wise but his invention mutated micro organisms which created Destroyah who was killed but had killed hundreds before it's death.

Godzilla made land fall into Tokyo and obliterated it with his atomic ray. Japan was defenseless. In Osaka a pair of white eyes appeared and a shadow of a monster that died in 1995 it's name tells you its plans Ghost Destroyah! "It's feeding on damage to become solid...my god it's going to destroy all of Osaka!"a Japanese ghost expert said. Then Godzilla sensed Ghost Destroyah and set out for Osaka. Godzilla fought Ghost Destroyah. Godzilla's spines began to glow bright blue and radioactive energy began to build in Godzilla's throat, and a nuclear ray blasted forth from Godzilla's maw and blasted Ghost Destroyah in the face. Ghost Destroyah fired forth from his maw and hit Godzilla incredibly hard in the chest disintegrating a lot of flesh but Godzilla's flesh began to heal instantly and closed up in twenty seconds. Lightning then hit Ghost Destroyah and he became solid "It's happened Ghost Destroyah has became solid this fighting has done it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two here we go again

Ghost Destroyah stood there briefly before firing his micro oxygen spray. The spray hit Godzilla in the head. Godzilla's spines began to glow blue again, but Ghost Destroyah was ready. Ghost Destroyah dodged Godzilla's nuclear ray, and he began to charge at Godzilla. Godzilla began to charge at Ghost Destroyah and they hit each other in the face and Godzilla made Ghost Destroyah bleed. Then Godzilla let lose a nuclear pulse which killed Ghost Destroyah. In Kyoto the Prime Minister said "Fry that dang lizard!"Then jets flew at Godzilla. Godzilla charged up a nuclear ray and shot at the jets. in the sky, the tanks on the ground, and the buildings near by. Then Godzilla swam away. Submarines began to follow Godzilla and shot at Godzilla's face with extreme accuracy. Then there was an underwater explosion, and Godzilla surfaced with one sub in his mouth the rest in pieces. Then the sub in Godzilla's' mouth blew up, and the pieces fell to the ground. Then in Okinawa both Biollante And SpaceGodzilla appeared and began two destroy the city, and the both fought King Caesar, and killed him. Then the Prime Minister said "Here we go again."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

oh crud!

Godzilla appeared in Okinawa and challenged Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. Biollante began to attack Godzilla with it's tendrils. Then Godzilla began to charged up it's nuclear ray, and let it go. The ray hit Biollante in the face, and just like the first time Godzilla fought Biollante it blew up Biollante's head. Then SpaceGodzilla let loose with his corona beam, and the beam hit Godzilla in the face. Godzilla then fired his nuclear ray at SpaceGodzilla, and SpaceGodzilla blew up sending his crystals flying. Godzilla then left swimming away. Godzilla appeared in Fukuoka and began to destroy the city with several UFOs

Author's note: if anyone can guess what's going on then let me know with reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

authors note: since nobody has guessed what is happening looks like nobody knows there old Godzilla movies very well:).

chapter 4

Mecha monster and a sea monster!

At Fukuoka Godzilla was suddenly stopped by...GODZILLA! What the heck was going on? How could there be two Godzilla's, this was weird. Then the first Godzilla let lose with orange fire, and hit Godzilla in the face. Then the first Godzilla shoved the other Godzilla around. The first Godzilla got pushed into a large building which collapsed, and killed everyone in the building. Then the other Godzilla let lose with his nuclear ray which had a strange reaction to the first Godzilla. Then the first Godzilla started to shed it's skin. Revealing the true MechaGodzilla. Godzilla began to charge at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla began to shoot rockets, and lasers at Godzilla. Godzilla began to fire his nuclear ray at MechaGodzilla. But MechaGodzilla used it's force field, and blocked the ray. Godzilla then ran forward, and grabbed MechaGodzilla's head, and began to twist. Godzilla then yanked up ripping MechaGodzilla's head off. Causing MechaGodzilla to explode. Godzilla began to leave but got hit in the back by Titanosaurus. Godzilla began to charge at Titanosaurus. Causing Titanosaurus to run away. Godzilla then left in the ocean, and followed Titanosaurus. Godzilla caught up with Titanosaurus and grabbed his tail. Godzilla then began to pull, but Titanosaurus hit Godzilla. Godzilla let go, and Titanosaurus spun around, and kicked Godzilla in the face. Godzilla then let loose with his nuclear ray, and killed Titanosaurus. Godzilla then swam off.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

oversized iguana

When a giant monster attacked New York the monster was wrongly called Godzilla, how ever the monster was not Godzilla because; 1. Godzilla doesn't lean over, 2. Godzilla can not be killed by missiles, and 3. Godzilla is not a iguana! The monster was later correctly named Zilla.

Godzilla was sleeping on the ocean floor when he sensed another monster in his territory. Godzilla began swimming to the South Pole. When Godzilla arrived he found Zilla there. Godzilla started to attack with his nuclear ray blasting Zilla in the tail. Zilla began to leap through the air and landed on Godzilla knocking him down. Zilla ripped into Godzilla's flesh, ripping it up, and tearing scales off. Godzilla's spines began to glow and Godzilla's mouth began to glow, and his nuclear ray blasted Zilla's head off. Zilla was dead but Godzilla's nuclear ray also hit a mountain of snow and ice. The mountain fell on Godzilla and trapped him under five hundred feet of cold hard ice.

authors note: this is a short chapter but i typed this up in about 15 minuets and i am actually running out of ideas so just review and please try to give me some ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

alien invasion!

It has been fifty years since Godzilla got accidentally trapped at the South Pole, and now monsters are attacking the world. Rodan in New York, Baragon in Osaka, Gorosaurus in Kyoto, and Anguirus in Sydney. In Tokyo the military began to try to fight the monsters but began to quickly lose.

When all the sudden the monsters began to be destroyed. Aliens clamming to be friendly. They said that they were destroying the monsters to save the Earth, and that the Earth was in danger from a meteorite that would crash into the Earth if the people did not aim for one point at the exact same time. However the aliens true plans were later revealed. The aliens were controlling the monsters! They had planed to take over the world by controlling the monsters.

Then the aliens let the monsters loose to destroy the world. From deep in the South Pole the ground began to shake. The aliens sent Gigan to check it out. When Gigan arrived at the South Pole he found the ground still shaking, and much to Gigan's surprise Godzilla burst from the ground, and Godzilla's spines began to glow when Gigan launched his grappling lines trapping Godzilla in them, and began to drag Godzilla to his buzz saw. Godzilla then let loose with his nuclear ray blowing Gigan's head off before being cut by Gigan's buzz saw. Then the alien commander said "What is this monster?" Then a military commander said "Listen stupid there is one thing you don't know about the Earth and it's name is Godzilla."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Sydney gets rolled over

In Sydney Anguirus was destroying the place, and Godzilla sensed it. Godzilla began to head to Sydney, and when Godzilla got there he started to fight Anguirus. Godzilla charged at Anguirus, but Anguirus rolled towards Godzilla.

Anguirus hit Godzilla in the chest, but Godzilla grabbed Anguirus by the tail. Godzilla then tossed Anguirus through the air, and punched him in the face sending him flying. Then Anguirus tried to flee, and Anguirus started to destroy more of the city. Anguirus noticed some humans staring at him. Anguirus then stepped on the humans killing them instantly. Anguirus then continued to destroy the city. Godzilla noticed that his opponent had fled so Godzilla charged up his nuclear ray, and fired it at Anguirus killing him. Godzilla then left swimming away in the sea leaving the city behind in rubble.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Kyoto gets blown off the map

In Kyoto Rodan was flying, and breaking several things. When Godzilla sensed this he swam to Kyoto. When Godzilla arrived he noticed Rodan, but first he decided to kill something else first. So Godzilla looked around, and he found some humans that looked at him without fear so he decided to pick them up.

Rodan noticed Godzilla holding humans, and thought Godzilla was going crazy. Rodan found some more humans, and killed them then ate them. Godzilla then watched as the humans tried to get loose from his grasp.

Then Godzilla fired his nuclear ray at Rodan blasting him from the sky. Rodan died from the fire, and his corpse was flaming in what was left of the city. Godzilla then noticed that the humans died from the nuclear energy. Godzilla then ate what was left of the humans then he swam away.

Authors Note: Alright short chapter i know but i thought this was kind of funney when Godzilla picked up the humans then ate them :).


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Gorosaurus gets killed

In Osaka Gorosaurus started to destroy the city, and noticed two humans. Gorosaurus then tried to eat the humans but they ran to fast. Godzilla soon appeared and started to fight Gorosaurus.

Gorosaurus ignored Godzilla, and Gorosaurus continued to chase the humans wanting to eat them. Godzilla noticed that, and decided to kill Gorosaurus. So Godzilla charged up a nuclear ray, and fired it at Gorosaurus.

The ray just barely missed Gorosaurus coming two inches away from Gorosaurus's head. Gorosaurus quickly charged at Godzilla, but Godzilla spun around, and Godzilla's tail hit Gorosaurus in the face knocking him down. Godzilla then noticed the humans, and picked them up, and watched them try to get loose from Godzilla's grasp.

Godzilla then lifted them closer to his eye to watch them better. Gorosaurus then noticed that Godzilla had picked up the humans that he was chasing, and that made Gorosaurus angry. Gorosaurus then rammed Godzilla, and Godzilla began to charge up a nuclear ray then stopped as he remembered what happened to humans the last time he held them and fired his ray.

Gorosaurus wasted little time. He rammed Godzilla again, but Godzilla knew what to do. Godzilla spun around, slamming his tail into Gorosaurus head, and then Godzilla grabbed Gorosaurus head, and squeezed crushing his skull, and his brain killing him. Godzilla then decided to walk deeper into the city.

Godzilla then noticed the humans were trying to get loose so he decided to look at them closer. Godzilla noticed that the humans were odd. they had strange little metal sticks that were very annoying when they made noise.

Godzilla then remembered those noises from long ago. Godzilla then started to have a flashback... Back then Godzilla was a normal dinosaur until some humans started to make a lot of noise with those metal sticks. When those humans made that noise it woke Godzilla up from his sleep. Which made Godzilla very angry, so he decided to shut them up. When Godzilla found the humans he noticed that they were fighting on his territory, and Godzilla got angrier at that. Then some of the humans started to scream, and run at the sight of him, others began to make more noise with those little metal sticks.

There the flashback ended. Godzilla then very carefully picked up the little metal sticks, and threw them way over the horizon. Then the humans began to shake with fear. Godzilla then roared, and the humans screamed in fear. then Godzilla shet the humans down, and watch them run away then Godzilla left Osaka.

authors note: alright short chapter I know but at least Gorosaurus got his brain crushed:).


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Yokohama gets dug under

In Yokohama Baragon was digging around. When Godzilla noticed this he headed straight for Yokohama. Baragon kept on digging when he was suddenly grabbed by the tail, and yanked up out of his hole. Baragon heard a loud roar and noticed that he was being held by Godzilla, and that Godzilla was very angry. Baragon then let loose with his fire. Godzilla noticed that this little red digging lizard was trying to burn him.

Godzilla then flung Baragon across the city. Baragon noticed that there was some humans that were looking at him. When Baragon landed he walked towards the humans, and he noticed that they were trying to get on his back, and Baragon let them. Godzilla noticed that humans were on Baragon, and Baragon didn't care.

Godzilla then let loose with his nuclear ray. The nuclear ray hit Baragon in the face killing him and the humans. Godzilla then returned to the ocean leaving the city in ruins.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

good bye aliens

In Tokyo the alien mother ship was shooting at the city. Godzilla swam up to Tokyo, and the aliens knew it. Godzilla was walking towards the mother ship when the aliens shot a powerful beam at Godzilla. Godzilla then shot the mother ship with his nuclear ray.

The aliens then noticed that their ship was coming apart. The aliens began to leave their mother ship on smaller crafts. Godzilla's spines began to glow, and a blue light began to shine in Godzilla's throat. The aliens noticed to late however, and Godzilla's nuclear ray blasted them apart killing them all.

authors note: alright short chapter but i really got encouraged by Dark Fox Tailz and there is going to be just two more chapters so please keep reading.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

three headed dragon

In Tokyo Godzilla noticed a fast moving asteroid heading for Tokyo. Godzilla's spines began to glow as he charged up a nuclear ray. Godzilla began to release his nuclear ray on the asteroid. When Godzilla's nuclear ray hit the asteroid it started to slow down somewhat, but the asteroid still hit the Earth releasing the monster feared throughout the solar system MONSTER X!

Monster X began to fire at Godzilla. When the beams hit Godzilla he stumbled backwards, and Godzilla's spines began to glow as he charged up his nuclear ray at Monster X he knew that he better get the heck out of there. Godzilla's nuclear ray blasted Monster X in the face knocking him to his knees, and Monster X then fired his beams at Godzilla when Godzilla fired another nuclear ray. The two beams locked in midair.

At first it seemed that Monster X's beams would hit Godzilla in the face but Godzilla's nuclear ray shoved into Monster X's beam even harder, and both beams blew up knocking both monsters to there knees.

When Godzilla got up he witnessed Monster X undergo a strange and creepy transformation he grew two more heads, wings grew from his back, he dropped down on all fours, and his black and white armor became golden. Monster X had become Kaiser Ghidorah. Godzilla began to punch Kaiser Ghidorah in the face bashing his left head into pieces. Then Godzilla did the same to the right head. Godzilla then picked up Kaiser Ghidorah, and through him high into the air, and blasted him with his nuclear ray killing him instantly with his pieces floating down through the air but that was not the end of problems for Godzilla.

authors note: alright short chapter again but next chapter Godzilla will fight a three headed foe that keeps getting it's butt blown up.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

King Ghidorah

Godzilla looked around in Tokyo. All he could see was buildings crumbling, and people dieing Godzilla was not happy with the monster that caused this even though Godzilla had already killed that monster. Godzilla heard something coming, and looked up to see a three headed shape coming towards him. Godzilla then heard the sound of a monster that should be dead and gone KING GHIDORAH!

King Ghidorah flew straight towards Godzilla, and Godzilla's spines began to glow. As Ghidorah got closer he noticed a blue glow coming from Godzilla's back but he noticed to late. Godzilla's nuclear ray went straight toward Ghidorah."_Ohcrud._"Ghidorah thought as nuclear energy blasted right through him. Godzilla thought that Ghidorah had finally died, he thought wrong. Ghidorah stood from where he landed blasting Godzilla with his gravity beams.

Godzilla then fired his nuclear ray at Ghidorah hitting him in the left head blowing it off, and then Godzilla ran up to Ghidorah punching him in the gut breaking his bottom left ribs. Ghidorah then clamped his right head around Godzilla's neck, and he squeezed hard. Godzilla's spines then started to glow, and Godzilla's nuclear ray blasted Ghidorah's right head off. Ghidorah then noticed that he was loosing. But he noticed to late as Godzilla threw him through the air. Godzilla's spines began to glow as he charged up his nuclear ray, and fired it at Ghidorah killing him as it blew off his middle head.

Godzilla then turned around heading for the ocean. When Godzilla got a little bit out in the ocean he turned to the side, and he roared because all of his troubles had come to an end finally.

authors note: finally Godzilla killed King Ghidorah. anyways i finally finished this story. next time i might make a Legend of Zelda crossover with Godzilla.


End file.
